Je compense ton licenciement
by Kirbip
Summary: Le Prof s'est fait renvoyé de l'émission..le Panda va donc tout naturellement aller le consoler...et le compenser. Panda/Prof. Lemon.


**Je compense ton licenciement**

**BONJOUR ! Un petit OS du Prof/Panda parce que c'est mon couple préféré de SLG !**

**Je vous préviens, si c'est un Rating M, c'pas pour rien. Du lemon pur et dur -comme ma b..Ta gueule-. Ah oui, et désolée pour les répétitions du mot « Prof » mais c'est assez dur de trouver des nouveaux mots éwè.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Et si tu arrives ici, Mathieu, ne lis pas. Je t'en supplie.**

**Enjoy !**

« QUOI ?! _s'écria une voix nasillarde dans la maison des Sommet._

- Je suis désolé prof, mais j'ai décidé que pour la saison 4, la Science Infuse soit remplacée par l'Intant Panda.._dit doucement Mathieu._

- Mais..l'émission marchait bien pourtant..non ? »

Le maître de maison leva les yeux du sol et les plongea dans ceux de son alter-égo.

« Désolé.._répéta Mathieu, désemparé._

- Tu sais où tu te le mets, ton 'désolé' ?! _Hurla le prof, en colère_. »

Il sortit de la pièce où il se trouvait et se dirigea furieusement dans son laboratoire, faisant claquer la porte au passage.

Dans la chambre de Mathieu, une ombre sortit du placard et se plaça devant lui.

« Il l'a mal prit..je te l'avais dit..

- Je sais. Mais il fallait que je lui dise.._se lamenta le châtain._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas..il va aller mieux. _Le rassura la voix apaisante de son acolyte._

- Merci de me tenir compagnie, Maître Panda.._sourit doucement Mathieu._

- De rien! _Dit le Panda en enlaçant son créateur_. »

Ce dernier s'enfouit dans le cou de l'ursidé et ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants. Il aimait vraiment le prof et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il avait fait deux saisons de « Salut les geeks » quand même..

Du côté du Prof.

« Putain ! Me faire renvoyer, comme ça, et me faire remplacer par ce foutu Panda charismatique ! _Grommela le prof._ »

Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond, le regard vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'installa dans les bras de Morphée.

/\\

« Maître Panda..

- Oui ?

- Embrasse-moi.. »

L'animal s'exécuta et posa ses lèvres douces sur celle du professeur, les mouvant doucement. Ils étaient au comble de l'extase.

/\\

L'homme à la blouse se leva subitement, et haletant, se tenu la tête.

« Pourquoi je rêve du Panda moi ?.. »

Il sortit de son laboratoire et marcha nonchalamment jusqu'au salon. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, à côté du Hippie. Plusieurs heures passèrent et l'heure du dîner arriva. Toute la petite famille installée à table, l'ursidé prit la parole.

« Hum, hum..je voulais vous remercier de m'accepter dans l'émission, merci à tous !

- De rien boule de poil, mais pour me remercier, va falloir faire beaucoup plus ! _S'exclama le Patron, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage_. »

Le Panda grimaça, et tout le monde mangea. A une exception, le prof. Ce dernier regardait son assiette, la tête dans la lune.

« Prof ? Tu m'entends ? _Lança le geek._

- Hein ? Quoi ? _Soupira l'appelé_.

- Je te disais que ma console est cassée, et si tu pouvais la réparer.

- Oui, bien sûr.._Je passerai demain la chercher_.

- T'iras dans sa chambre, gamin ? _S'extasia le pervers_. On peut le partager si tu veux !

- Hey ! T'es horrible, Patron ! _S'exclama à son tour le petit enfant._

- Bah quoi, gamin ? Je sais que t'en as envie !

- Pff.. »

Mathieu suivait la conversation tout en regardant le prof, qui avait replongé le nez dans son repas. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un aille consoler la personnalité. Il pensa tout de suite au Panda, qui était très doux et gentil avec tout le monde.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Mathieu alla parler de cela au chanteur.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que t'ailles lui parler, mec. _Finit le créateur de l'animal._

- Mais..Il va mal le prendre, je l'ai quand même remplacer ! Moi qui pensait l'éviter quelques temps..

- Je pense pas qu'il t'en veuille..S'il te plaît.._supplia le châtain_. »

L'ursidé soupira, remit sa capuche en place et alla toquer à la porte du Prof. Aucune réponse. Il décida d'entrer sans autorisation et aperçu son ami en boule, sur son lit. Ce dernier sursauta en s'apercevant que le Panda s'approchait de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je voulais te parler..Prof.._dit l'animal, hésitant_.

- Quoi ?

- Mathieu a peur pour toi, il n'aime pas te voir comme ça et..moi non plus.. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre personnalité et resta statique. Il aimait beaucoup le Prof. Le voir dans cet état le chagrinait et l'affectait. Il soupira. S'approcha lentement, et voyant qu'il ne se faisait pas repousser, l'ursidé prit dans ses bras le Prof. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et répondit à l'étreinte en enlaçant le Panda. Après quelques minutes, l'animal se recula un peu et contempla son acolyte. Il était vraiment beau, avec ses petites lunettes qui tombaient sur le bout de son nez, sa cicatrice au dessus de l'œil gauche et toutes ses mimiques.

N'en pouvant plus, il se rapprocha du Prof de plus belle et cette fois, l'embrassa. Un chaste baiser qui provoqua l'expression béat de son ami.

« Prof.._murmura le chanteur_.

- Je..je..je..pour-quoi as-tu fait..ça ? _Répondit l'homme à la blouse blanche en remettant la monture de ses lunettes en place._

- Je sais pas.._souffla l'ursidé_. J'en avais envie.. »

Le Professeur, étonné, prit la main du Panda et la caressa, lentement, ce qui fit fermer les yeux de l'animal. Voyant que ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir ses gestes, le Prof s'avança et embrassa son ami. Le baiser se fut plus vif, les deux protagonistes mouvant leurs lèvres. Maître Panda ouvra légèrement sa bouche, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Ils avaient chaud. Très chaud.

Le Panda retira la blouse immaculé de son amant et la jeta sur le sol. Il retira également la chemise et le nœud papillon. De ces mains agiles, il caressait le torse du Prof, ce qui eu comme réaction un frisson parcourant l'échine de ce dernier. Le chanteur se pencha au dessus de son acolyte, et lécha de sa langue animale la pomme d'Adam du Prof avant de la mordre gentiment. La personnalité possédant la Science Infuse était perdu, haletant, et gémissant faiblement. Il se remua inconsciemment, ce qui eu pour effet de frictionner leurs deux érections naissantes. Le Panda soupira d'aise. Il continua sa route sur le ventre de son compagnon, croquant par-ci par-là la peau blanchâtre du Prof.

Il releva la tête et embrassa son partenaire à nouveau, provoquant un râle de ce dernier. Le chanteur était excité, mais arrivait à se contrôler grâce à son instinct animal. Le prof, quant à lui, ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Maîtr-e, je.._respira difficilement le scientifique, à bout de souffle._

- Hum ? _Fit l'interpeller en caressant de ses doigts fins le pourtour du nombril de son compagnon._

- Je..ne..vais pas te-nir longtemps.._répondit-il entre deux respirations_. »

Le Panda sourit et dirigea ses mains vers la ceinture qui possédait un code.

« Il y a un code..

- Écrit : Panda.. »

L'animal, surpris, fit la combinaison de la ceinture qui s'ouvrit.

Il retira rapidement le pantalon du Professeur et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'érection à travers le boxer de son ami.

« Wow.._souffla-t-il_. »

Le Prof sourit, et mit la capuche du Panda en arrière, pour lui caresser sa chevelure.

Le chanteur reprit ses esprit en sentant les mains de son alter-ego qui l'incitaient à continuer ses caresses. Il enleva donc le dernier bout de tissu et s'avança vers le sexe du Prof. Il passa un rapide coup de langue dessus, ce qui fit frémir d'envie l'intellectuel. De sa main droite, il tenait la cuisse de son acolyte et de sa main gauche, il faisait glisser ses doigts le long du torse du Prof. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, s'accrocha bestialement aux cheveux du Panda. Il gémit à plusieurs reprises, et quand l'ursidé prit enfin l'objet de ses désirs dans sa bouche, le Prof poussa un cri efféminé ce qui provoqua un sourire de la part de l'animal. Ne se retenant plus, le Professeur respirait difficilement et produisait des gémissements de plus en plus fort qui excitaient le Panda.

« Ah-aah, Maître.. »

Il grogna faiblement avant de déverser sa semence dans la bouche de l'ursidé qui avalait le tout en relevant les yeux vers le Prof. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur le matelas, ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Sa tête tournait, il voyait flou et il aimait ça. Le Panda, de ses mains douces et chaudes, prit le Professeur par le menton et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Prof..Je t'aime.. »

Le Prof se réveilla de sa transe en entendant ces mots. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que le Panda était encore en Kigurumi. Il transpirait mais s'en foutait royalement. Il décida de passer au dessus du chanteur à la voix d'ange. A cheval sur son partenaire, le Prof s'empressa de défaire les boutons du seul vêtement du Panda. Le Kigurumi enlevé, il embrassa sensuellement l'ursidé qui gémissait au moment où le Prof empoigna le sexe durcit de l'animal. Il entreprit de rapides vas et vient, faisant hurler son compagnon de désir. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps, profitant de cet instant.

« Tu veux que ce soit moi ou toi pour..heu.._dit le scientifique en s'empourprant_. »

Il lâcha lentement la virilité de son homme au moment où il posa la question. Calmé, le Panda lui répondit :

« Laisse-toi faire.. _»_

Le Prof chercha dans un tiroir de sa commode un préservatif. Il voulait se protéger, c'était sa première fois avec un mi-homme, mi-animal après tout. Ayant trouvé l'objet qu'il cherchait, il déchira le papier et le tendit au Panda qui le prit en souriant encore, faisant frémir le Professeur. L'ursidé eut du mal à placer le préservatif car il tremblait. Le Prof rigola et l'aida, non sans embrasser son amant sur le front.

Ils s'installèrent correctement sur le lit, le Prof en-dessous. Le Panda prit les mains de son ami et le Prof les serra, de peur.

Le chanteur entra en lui, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Le Prof ferma les yeux et grogna de douleur. L'ursidé regardait tristement le visage de son partenaire qui était déformé par la souffrance et attendit quelques instants, attendant que le Prof n'ai plus mal. Ce dernier, au bout de quelques minutes, donna un coup de bassin pour indiquer au Panda qu'il pouvait y aller. Souriant, le chanteur donna de lents coups qui firent gémir les deux protagonistes. Il allait à une allure calme pour ne pas brusquer le Prof.

« Oh..Maître..Oh, plus..vite ! _Hurla le prof_. »

Le Panda, étonné, ferma les yeux et donna des coups de reins plus bestiaux, plus rapides qui firent crier les amants. Il prit en main la virilité du Prof qui n'en pouvait plus. Ils atteignaient le 7e ciel. Ils étaient aux anges, tout simplement.  
Au bout d'un moment, les deux amoureux jouir en même temps en hurlant leurs noms.

Le panda enleva le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle. Il s'installa à côté du Prof et le regarda, épuisé. Ils se serrèrent tout en se regardant. Ils sourirent et s'endormirent nez contre nez -kawaiii!-.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'embrassèrent et se rhabillèrent -j'aime bien le passé simple- avant d'aller petit-déjeuner avec les autres, prenant soin de ne pas arriver en même temps pour ne pas attirer les regards. Arrivé à table, la main de Panda frôla le fessier de son amant ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué l'embarra du Prof.

« Alors Prof, comment vas-tu ? _Dit Mathieu._

- Très..très bien ! _Sourit l'appelé._

- Maître t'a parlé hier ?

- Oui..Oui, on a beaucoup parler.._sous-entendu le Prof en regardant le Panda._ »

Ce dernier pouffa de rire et Mathieu ne comprenant pas, finit son café et partit.

Restés seuls dans la pièce, le Prof se rapprocha de son conjoint et lui prit la main.

« Maître?

- Oui ? _Sourit timidement le Panda._

- Je suis encore très triste à cause de mon licenciement, est-ce que tu vas venir me..consoler ? »

Le Panda, ayant compris l'insinuation du scientifique, rigola et devenant plus sérieux, répondit en l'embrassant :

« Bien sûr..mon amour. »

**NE ME TUEZ PAS, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! .w. J'espère que cet OS vous a plus, et la prochaine fois, je vous le promet -oupas- je descends le Rating. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A la prochaine !**


End file.
